As shown in FIG. 1, it is known that a conventional plug includes an inner connector (1) and an outer shell (2). An electrical wire (3) connected with a pin (31) and an electrical prong (4) is received in the inner connector (1) and all of the above means are put inside the shell (2). An insulated cover (32) provided around the wire (3) is clipped by the connector (1) and the shell (2). Since this frictional engagement between the wire (3) and the connector (1) as well as the shell (2) is not strong enough, the wire (3) or the cover (32) may be loosened when an accidental pulling occurs, and further the pin (31) may be moved with the result that the electrical connection will be inefficient.
Accordingly, the primary objective of this invention is to provide an engaging structure for electrical wires of a plug, which provides an elastic clip at the end of the connector to engage the wires or cover firmly for overcoming the drawback of a prior one and increasing the utilized effect. Now the features and advantages of the invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.